


Saying Nothing

by Romantical_Cat



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Cats - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantical_Cat/pseuds/Romantical_Cat
Summary: Saying nothing sometimes says the most. (Emily Dickinson)
Relationships: Munkustrap (Cats)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Saying Nothing

It was that magical time between night and late afternoon when it wasn't quite twilight but not quite daytime either. You walked silently past the familiar park, cutting through an alley and emerging next to an abandoned house. Slipping through a hole in the chain link fence you ran across the long grass and in one graceful bound leapt up onto the wooden porch railing. 

From there you could see the great expanse of the lights of the city, just beginning to glow. A light breeze ruffled your fur and you sighed happily. "What a lovely day." The sounds and scents of the city held your attention and you weren't aware of the quiet movement below you.

You jumped aside with a hiss, almost losing your balance, when another cat leapt up beside you. "--Munkustrap!" 

The silver tabby gave you a kind but reproachful look. "You're too far from home. This is on the edge of Macavity's territory." 

You swivelled your ears to the side. "I know. But he never comes here." 

Munkustrap sighed. "You wouldn't see him if he did. It's dangerous here, come back with me." 

You blinked slowly, showing your appreciation for his concern. "That's alright. I'm going to stay and watch the sunset." This was your time of peace and quiet, and you wouldn't give it up so easily. 

Munkustrap's tail swished from side to side, but he stayed next to you. The last rays of golden sunlight glinted on his collar. 

The two of you sat in silence as the sun dipped below the horizon and the sky paled then darkened. 

"It's beautiful." Munkustrap spoke. 

"Yes. That's why I come here." 

The tabby's eyes flicked over to yours. "It isn't worth the risk." 

You held your head higher. "I can take care of myself." 

Impatience flitted across Munkustrap's face. "Yes, but--" he stopped. 

You looked at him curiously. "But what?" 

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." 

"Oh." Conflicting emotions rose within you; was he just referring to his duty as a leader, or…? 

Munkustrap shifted closer and gently leaned against you. 

You almost spoke but decided against it, instead nuzzling your head against his shoulder. Your heart leapt when you felt him wrap his tail around you as he gazed out at the shadows. There was an air of protectiveness about him. 

The night air was chill but he was warm beside you. As the first stars pricked the sky he leaned down and slowly, lightly touched his nose to yours. 

"Munkustrap…?" Your voice was quiet. 

He only closed his eyes, the ultimate sign of trust. 

A strange feeling swept over you; something warm and caring and altogether pleasant. Following its urge, you placed your head against his. 

He leaned into the touch. "Let's go back." 

Silently you acquiesced, following him to a safer place where you could sleepily curl up beside him; strong and safe, protecting and loving you.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what I'm doing, but here it is. Haha (Comments/feedback more than welcome!)


End file.
